


Closer Than Most

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for some kink meme or another. and later used for a writer's choice on my lover100 table.</p><p>Prompt: He knows it's wrong, but ever since that first meeting after he's been thinking more and more about his sexy cousin Kara who just got out of suspended animation. He has nightly dreams about her, and in them he is always the bottom. Then Kara surprises him with telling him that sex between cousins wasn't such a taboo on Krypton as it is on Earth....What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer Than Most

Clark woke up covered in sweat, images of blonde hair, tight red tops and things he knows he should not be thinking, flashing through his still dazed mind. It wasn’t the first time either, it was all he could do not to imagine her dragging him on to, well anything, and having her way with him, every time he saw her. It wasn’t so bad from a distance; she was just red and blue, skin and hair. But up close, the way her eyelashes were shaped, the tanned tone of her body and the way her clothes were clinging to it like he longed to. He knew it was wrong but he wanted so badly for it not to be.

-x-

“Kal-El? Are you even listening?” Kara looked up from some sketches she was making of Kryptonian physiology.

“Sorry, my mind was... somewhere else,” he finished his sentence awkwardly.

“Well, your mind should be on me.” Clark couldn’t stop the ironic laugh that rose in his throat, he instantly regretted it as Kara’s eyebrow raised suspiciously. “What?”

“Sorry, nothing.” Clark looked down at his shoes, suddenly feeling the need to study them intensely.

“No, come on, there’s no point me telling you this if you’re bored of it.” Kara sighed and got up from her seat, making to leave. He caught her arm just as she passed him, unintentionally pulling her towards him.

“No, it’s not that I’m not interested, it’s just I’m distracted.” His mind made a split second decision; he couldn't bear this inner conflict in silence anymore. “By you.”

His stomach clenched as he waited for her disgust, for her to run out and never come back. Her silence was killing him.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I know it’s wrong and I understand if you don’t want stay anymore.”

Kara shook her head but she was smiling. “No wonder you’ve been so tense. Why didn’t you just tell me?” She ran her fingers over Clark’s arm, making his skin shiver. Clark was confused, any other girl and he’d say he was being flirted with but Kara was reacting with unbelievable calmness.

“I didn’t tell you because you’re my cousin.”

“That’s all the more reason to tell me, you can trust me.”

“I meant because it’s wrong, not that I didn’t trust you.”

“It’s not wrong, it’s natural that you should feel closer to me than these... _humans_.” Kara’s smile was lighting up her eyes, making her cheeks glow beautifully. All Clark could think was she must have got the wrong idea, not understood him. Then her lips gently brushed his, softly but with intent. It took all his strength to not melt into her kiss but to break away from it.

“Kara... what are you doing?”

She frowned. “But you just said... Look, you want me, I want you, will you stop worrying?” She tried to kiss him again.

“We can’t, Kara, we’re cousins!” He couldn’t believe he was protesting this but he was protecting Kara, she obviously didn’t understand this wasn’t how things worked on Earth.

“Why should that matter?”

“I know you’re new to Earth but surely you must know this isn’t right?”

“But we’re not human; we’re not from Earth, why should their closed minded rules and customs apply to us?” She was getting impatient now, taking his hand and pulling him over to the sofa.

“Even so, on Krypton they must have taught you that you don’t do this with family!” Clark’s resolve took a serious hit when Kara pushed him down and climbed on top of him.

“No, on Krypton if feelings are true and strong we are taught to appreciate and indulge them, no matter whom they are for. It is common to feel like this as cousins, like I keep trying to tell you, we are naturally closer to each other than everyone else.” She kissed him forcefully, holding his hands against the back of sofa so he couldn’t stop her.

“You’ve told me what you feel, now let yourself feel it.” She pulled his t-shirt over his head and let herself feel his skin, watching his last doubts crumble. He resumed the kiss and she knew he was hers now.

She pushed against the sofa hard and it fell backwards, leaving them half on the floor and giving her enough room to manoeuvre both her and Clark’s jeans off. She reached to take her top off but he caught her hand. It was her tight red one, the one she always wore in his dreams. “Leave it on”

She nodded and pulled the rest of their clothes off with considerable force, Clark was sure he heard fabric rip but he didn’t have time to worry about it as she lowered herself onto him, hard and with a sharp gasp. It was hotter and tighter inside her than he could have imagined and he was glad she had taken control, her hands grasping his, grazing his knuckles on the floor and her hips thrusting with more power than he would have expected from her small frame. Her nails dug into the backs of his hands and her knees pressed into his sides. At that moment he knew it couldn’t be wrong because the pleasure in her face and the feelings it inspired couldn’t be more right.

He watched as her mouth fell open and her head fell back, her hair a golden waterfall down her back as it arched, forcing him deeper as her muscles contracted against him, tipping him over the edge. She collapsed forward onto him, breathing strained and cheeks wonderfully pink, eyes closed but a blissful smile that matched how Clark felt. He knew guilt would set in eventually but for now, if this was wrong, then being right was overrated.


End file.
